Tout commence par une amitié
by LaChinoise
Summary: L'histoire d'une amitié qui se transforme en amour. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ? Moi en tout cas je trouve que c'est la meilleure des manières de tomber amoureux. Venez découvrir comment Lucy Weasley et Anthony Londubat tombent amoureux au fil des années
Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui se déroulera en une dizaine de chapitres je pense. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien ahah.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention aucune, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur Lucy parce que je suis déçue qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoires sur elle. Je pense qu'il peut y avoir beaucoup à dire sur elle. Enfin, trêve de bavardages.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début, et je retourne continuer le chapitre 2 !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Poudlard

Comme chaque 1er septembre, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé de familles qui venaient déposer leurs enfants. La famille Weasley ne faisait pas exception à la tradition, et Percy n'aurait raté cette matinée pour rien au monde, surtout que cette année, sa cadette rentrait à Poudlard. Molly II embrassa rapidement ses parents avant de courir à la rencontre de ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de tout l'été. Audrey se tourna vers sa cadette qui peinait à pousser son chariot, mais qui avait insisté pour le faire seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de ses parents elle s'arrêta pour les écouter lui donner les dernières recommandations.

\- Surtout sois sage et écoute bien tes professeurs. Lui dit Percy, en replaçant le serre-tête de Lucy correctement. Ne suis pas James ni Fred dans leurs âneries.

\- Percy, Audrey posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son mari, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que Lucy s'en sortira très bien.

La dénommée Lucy sourit à ses parents. Bien sur qu'elle serait sage, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire remarquer, et elle n'avait pas très envie que les professeurs la considèrent comme une mauvaise élève. Et puis, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle suive ses cousins fauteurs de troubles, étant donné qu'ils étaient en 7ème année, cela l'étonnerait qu'ils l'acceptent parmi leur groupe d'amis.

\- Viens ma chérie, je vais t'aider à monter ta malle dans le train. Percy, profites-en pour aller inviter Ron et Hermione à déjeuner la semaine prochaine avant qu'ils ne partent de la gare. Ils sont près de l'entrée il me semble.

Audrey pris en main le chariot de sa fille et l'invita à la suivre. Arrivées devant l'une des portes d'un wagon, elle hissa la malle de sa fille à l'intérieur avant de redescendre et de dire au revoir à sa cadette.

\- Surtout ma chérie amuse-toi, et ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que tu dis ton père. Je sais que tout se passera bien pour toi.

Sa fille l'enlaça. Au moment où elle amorça un geste pour monter dans le train sa mère l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela.

Elle lui ôta son serre-tête, que Percy tenait absolument à lui faire porter aujourd'hui, mais qui lui faisait ressembler à une petite fille bien coincée. Lucy sourit et embrassa sa mère une dernière fois avant d'enfin monter dans le train.

Elle trouva assez rapidement un compartiment où quelques premières années avaient élu domicile. Entre temps, elle avait réussi à croiser plusieurs de ses cousins qui l'avaient salué et l'avaient questionné sur son excitation. Lucy ne voulait pas se mêler à ses cousins, elle avait peur que cela mette une distance entre elle et les autres premières années si elle commençait à traîner avec des 5ème, 6ème ou 7ème année.

Elle s'était donc installé dans le compartiment avec les premières années. Elle eut quelques difficultés à monter sa malle sur le filet, mais les deux garçons l'avaient aidé.

\- Merci beaucoup, leur dit-elle en souriant

\- Pas de soucis Lucy, lui répondit le garçon blond

Elle s'assit avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Oh. Tu ne te souviens surement pas de moi, je suis Lorcan Scamander. On s'est vu à quelques occasions. Mais on était petit. Ma maman m'a dit que tu serais aussi en première année, et vu que tu ressembles à une Weasley, j'en ai déduit que c'était toi.

Le prénommé Lorcan lui lança un sourire un peu rêveur, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Et après avoir un peu réfléchi, Lucy commençait à se rappeler avoir déjà rencontré un petit garçon blond. Mais comme il avait dit, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Et moi je suis Anthony Londubat ! On a aussi dû se voir vu que tu es une Weasley mais je m'en souviens pas.

C'était l'autre garçon qui s'était adressé à elle. Il était brun, un peu maigrichon et plutôt petit. Mais il avait des yeux qui pétillaient.

Effectivement, le nom Londubat lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne souvenait nullement de l'avoir jamais rencontré. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Peut-être que tu as rencontré mes cousines, je crois que tes parents sont amis avec mon oncle Harry.

\- Ah oui peut-être. Mais en même temps vous êtes tellement nombreux vous les Weasley, qu'on vous confond tous.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire joyeux.

\- Euh, c-ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis là.

Lucy se tourna vers la fille qui avait dit ça. Elle regardait ses mains qu'elle triturait, elle avait un peu honte d'être intervenue. La fille était brune et métis de peau. Elle avait une jolie couleur caramel se dit Lucy. Elle lui sourit quand elle releva enfin les yeux et elle sembla soulagée que personne ne le prenne mal.

\- Tu as raison, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Désolé Lucy

\- Pas de soucis Anthony, je ne l'ai pas pris personnellement. Et c'est vrai qu'on est nombreux, s'amusa Lucy.

\- Bon du coup, quel est ton nom jeune guerrière des injustices ? Souria Lorcan

\- Trinity, Trinity Thomas. Enchantée

La suite du voyage se passa de la manière la plus simple qu'il fût : les quatre premières années firent connaissance tout simplement.

Lucy roula son parchemin après que le professeur ait donné les devoirs pour la semaine d'après. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit rapidement. Elle devait retrouver Trinity à la bibliothèque avant d'aller déjeuner. En chemin elle croisa Lorcan, elle l'interpella.

\- Lorcan. C'est génial que je te vois maintenant. Tu avais oublié ton parchemin dans la salle de sortilèges. Je l'ai trouvé quand on a eu cours juste après vous.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin tout tacheté, qui contrastait avec ses parchemins à elle.

\- Oh trop bien ! Merci Lucy tu m'as sauvé la vie ! J'en avais besoin pour mon prochain devoir.

Ils se sourirent avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Depuis le voyage en train du Poudlard Express, en première année, ils n'avaient plus qu'échanger quelques banalités de temps en temps. Le fait qu'ils aient été répartis dans différentes maisons ne leur avait pas permis de développer une potentielle amitié. Au banquet de répartition, Trinity et Lucy avaient été réparties à Poufsouffle, tandis que Lorcan et Anthony allaient chez les Gryffondors.

Lucy retrouva Trinity concentrée sur un devoir qui avait l'air assez difficile. A côté d'elle se trouvait leur camarade de dortoir ainsi qu'un garçon qui complétait leur groupe. La fille, Hailey Finnigan, avait les cheveux châtains clairs et longs, beaucoup de garçons la trouver très jolie mais un peu intimidante. C'est vrai qu'elle avait parfois des airs d'aristocrate coincée, mais au fond c'était une fille adorable et très drôle. Le garçon, Colin Bell, était brun et avait un visage très avenant. En fait, c'était la gentillesse incarnée, mais lorsqu'il était sur son balai, une batte à la main, c'était un autre homme. C'était d'ailleurs surement pour cela qu'il était surnommé « Bell aux deux visages ».

En tout cas, au fil des années, l'amitié de ces quatre Poufsouffle s'était accrue. Elle s'installa sur la dernière chaise de disponible et sortit ses affaires de potions. Elle se pencha vers le milieu de la table pour chuchoter à ses amis.

\- Je rajoute quelques trucs à mon devoir et on va manger ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. Ils n'avaient aucune motivation pour travailler contrairement à Lucy. Souvent, ses camarades se demandaient comment est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvé à Poufsouffle. En 6 ans, tout le monde s'était rendu compte que la jeune Weasley aurait été tout à fait à sa place chez les Serdaigle. Peut-être était-ce le sérieux de Percy qui ressortait chez sa cadette. En tout cas, on pouvait dire que Lucy faisait partie de la tête de promo, en fait, elle était peut-être même la tête de promo.

A la table voisine de celle des Poufsouffle, régnait une agitation fébrile. Anthony Londubat est en train de raconter les sélections de Quidditch qui ont eu lieu la veille.

\- C'est incroyable les gars, je suis sûr que cette année on a une chance de gagner la Coupe. On a recruté un attrapeur du tonnerre. La jeune Potter. En fait, quand le capitaine nous a dit qui serait notre prochain attrapeur on était tous surexcité. Vous imaginez ? La fille d'Harry Potter comme attrapeuse, c'est sûr que c'est un atout de taille.

\- Mais du coup, si Lily devient attrapeur, que devient Jordan ? C'est lui qui est attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis deux ans.

Anthony grimaça et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise.

\- En fait, c'est lui qui nous a dit vouloir arrêter pour se concentrer sur ses ASPIC. Honnêtement, j'avais peur qu'on ne trouve pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Christian Jordan, mais finalement je suis ravi ! En plus, le capitaine nous a préparé une nouvelle tactique qui promet, et on a plus d'un tour dans notre sac, figurez-vous que…

\- Excusez-moi les gars.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers une rousse qui les regardait d'un air mi-désolé, mi-énervé.

\- En fait, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos bavardages, du coup, est-ce que vous pourriez juste baisser un peu d'un ton s'il vous plait ?

Lucy n'aimait pas demander ce genre de choses, c'est pourquoi elle leur sourit d'un air désolé. Elle espérait qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop.

\- Pas de soucis, on va y aller alors.

Anthony porta son sac à son épaule et sourit à la Weasley pour lui monter qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

\- Merci

Les deux autres garçons suivirent Anthony jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Juste avant de sortir, Anthony revint vers Lucy.

\- Au fait, est-ce que tu peux faire passer le message au Poufsouffle : le cours d'astronomie est déplacé à ce soir. Demain il y aura des nuages et normalement on doit voir les mouvements des étoiles.

\- Pas de soucis, on doit le dire aux autres maisons aussi non ?

\- T'inquiète. Je l'ai dit à Bones, du coup on peut dire que les Serdaigle sont au courant. Et il n'y aucun Serpentard en astronomie cette année. Donc tout le monde le sait.

Et il partit rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner.

Lucy retourna, quant à elle, à la table où elle travaillait avant.


End file.
